


Say You Love me.

by llCatchMe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, a little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llCatchMe/pseuds/llCatchMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just two idiots in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say You Love me.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh. It's been forever since I wrote a fanfiction and the first thing I write about isn't even about my OTP it's about these two idiots. I think that's a sign.... Anyways LOTS AND LOTS of thanks for the lovely tumblr user operation-azrael for beta testing! Thank you so much! Also thanks Amber(enclosedmelodies) for helping me with the tittle! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! ;)

“Are you seriously not eating that?” Jean asked Eren. They were at Mc Donald’s, a poor attempt of a date considering they didn’t have any money.

 

“I’m not really hungry at the moment.” Eren replied scowling at his food like the cheeseburger was the reason why he was so annoyed at the moment.

 

“Hey, what’s wrong? You never say no to a burger.” Jean asked a little worried looking at Eren, who just kept scowling. “Since you don’t want it then I’m eating it.” Jean moved his hand to pick the burger but Eren just growled and smacked his hand away. “What was that for!? You said you weren’t hungry!”

 

“Just because I said I wasn’t hungry doesn’t mean you get to eat my burger, horse face!”

 

“Please stop calling me that you idiot.”

 

“ Well then,  stop stealing my food you jerk!”

 

They both glared at each other, scowling. This was normal between them. Anyone who looked at them would think they hated each other by the way they fought but it was all the opposite. They were both clumsy, bad with words and not to mention awkward. Plus they both had anger issues.  It was the perfect combination for a mess and Eren was perfectly fine with that as long as Jean would stay by his side.

 

They have been dating for five months and Eren still had unresolved feelings that he really needed to let out but was scared of what Jean would say so he kept avoiding the topic. But he was hitting his breaking point and he didn’t like that.

 

“Just eat your burger, Jaeger or else I’m seriously going to steal it from you.”

 

Eren smirked, “Like I would let you.” He picked his burger up and started eating it. Jean leaned his head in his hand tilting a bit as he watched Eren eat.

 

“Stop staring, it’s creepy.” Eren said, a blush forming.  He couldn’t help getting self-conscious.

 

“I can’t watch my hot boyfriend eat like an animal?’

 

“I don’t eat like an animal!”

 

“Yeah you do. You should chew a little more, your pretty much gulping it all in one go.”

 

“Oh shut up! I’m annoyed at the moment and I don’t need a horse to tell me how to eat!”

 

Jean smirked and got closer to Eren “But I bet you do need me considering how you screamed my name as you were riding me last night.” Jean whispered in his ear.

 

Eren almost chocked.

 

* * *

 

“Would you please just tell me what the fuck is wrong with you?” Jean asked, a little panicked because the entire ride back to Eren’s house was silent and that was definitely not normal. He could ignore the burger, but definitely not that. Eren always pumps up the volume of the radio and sang along and sometimes Jean would sing too and then they would both make fun of each other’s voices. But secretly Jean was jealous of Eren’s voice. He could sing pretty well.  In other words an entire ride home with both of them quiet was definitely not okay.

 

Eren looked at Jean with sad eyes and then looked down at his hands. Oh shit. This was making Jean nervous. “Look Eren, you know you can tell me anything, right?” Eren just nod. “So, what’s wrong?” He tried again.

 

“Are you really happy with me Jean?” Eren asked, still not looking at him. Jean was taken back and he couldn’t help but laugh. Was this seriously it?

 

Eren looked at him, annoyed and shoved him. “I’m seriously asking that, you jerk!”

 

Jean held his hands up in surrender while he flashed a smile. “Why would you even ask that? Of course I’m happy being with you.” He took Eren’s hand. “If I wasn’t happy I wouldn’t be here with you right now.” He smiled at Eren who just blushed and looked down at their hands.

 

“It’s just I can’t help and think about Marco.” Eren says quietly and it took Jean a minute to process what Eren really meant with the question.

 

The car is filled with silence. Eren can feel tears coming and he untangles his hand from Jean but as soon as he is about to open the car’s door Jean is taking his seat belt off and pretty much jumping on top of him. Eren yells out while trying to push Jean away but Jean is strong and has him pinned down on the seat. Eren turned his head hiding his face from Jean while trying to fight his tears.

 

“Look at me!” Jean orders but Eren isn’t listening. “I said look at me God dammit!” And he sounds like he’s crying so Eren turns his head, surprised. Jean is crying. Eren has never seen Jean cry. Not even the time Jean told him the story of how Marco died.

 

“Don’t ever compare yourself with Marco because you’re not him!” Jean cried and the words hit Eren right through the heart. He knew this already. He didn’t need Jean to remind him.

 

“I know that already! You don’t think I’ve noticed how different we are! He’s a fucking Angel! He’s completely the opposite of me! Why the fuck do you even-“

 

Jean kissed him and Eren coudln’t help but kiss him back, he knew he would never be good enough but that didn’t meant he couldn’t try his hardest. The kiss is rough, both fighting for dominance and it tasted like salt because of their tears. Jean it’s the first to break away gasping for air and he looks at Eren in the eyes.

 

 “Yeah you’re not him but I don’t want another Marco.” Jean says, calmer now. He cups Eren’s face with both of his hands and kisses him again. This time it’s softer as if Eren was something that could break in his hands. “I don’t want you to compare yourself with him; when I fell in love with you I wasn’t thinking how much alike you where to Marco. I was thinking ‘wow this guy is a dick and I want to punch him but at the same time kiss him’ if that makes any sense.” Jean smiles awkwardly. Eren can’t help but laugh at that statement.

 

“Doesn’t that just mean you want angry sex?” Eren asks cocking one eyebrow up. Now it was Jean’s turn to blush.

 

“ No! That’s not what I meant, God!” Jean tugged his hair. “Look I meant it more of like.. ..um…ugh.” Jean has no idea how to explain how much Eren means to him. He ran’s his hand through his hair. “What I meant is ‘looks at this idiot but his my idiot’ sort of thing” Jeans face is pretty much red as he stops playing with his hair.

 

“Oh so I’m your idiot? I think it’s supposed to be the other way around.” Eren smirks.

 

“Yes, yes. You make me into a mess and I can’t think straight and I think maybe we are both idiots and I can’t help it when I think your adorable and when you look at me with those eyes and not to mention-“

 

Eren silent him by pulling him closer and kissing him passionately. Jean whimpers.

 

“I get it horse face you can shut up now before I die of embarrassment.’ Eren murmurs. Now they were both red.

 

“I told you to stop calling me horse face.” Jean sounds annoyed but the corner of his mouth twitches up.

 

“Not in a million years.” And Eren laughs as he pulls Jean into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys see any mistakes please let me know! Also it has been years since I wrote something so any suggestions on how to get better would be gladly accepted. I don't really know If I'm gonna keep writing but its always good to learn!
> 
>  
> 
> -Adrii


End file.
